1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display technology, and particularly to a lens grating and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mainstream solutions for naked-eye 3D display comprise two kinds of designs: using a parallex barrier grid and using a lens grating.
For a parallex-barrier-grid type 3D display device, as shown in FIG. 1, an opaque optical bather 102 having a longitudinal grid shape is provided on a surface of a display screen 101 to control whether or not the transmission of light so that the left eye 101a1 and the right eye 101b1 of an observer may receive different images (left-eye images 101b and right-eye images 101a), thus, a binocular parallax is produced and a 3D effect is represented. With this barrier-grid design, light from each pixel on the screen cannot enter the observer's eyes simultaneously, which results in resolution reduction and screen brightness decrease, as well as limitations on a viewing distance and a viewing angle.
For a lens-grating type 3D display device, vertically arranged grating lenses are provided at a display screen surface, and light traveling direction is controlled through refraction by the lenses so that the left eye and the right eye of an observer may receive different images simultaneously, thus, a binocular parallax is produced and a 3D effect is represented. Generally, cylindrical lenses are arranged in a single direction and are continuously and fixedly attached to the display screen surface, so the image quality will be adversely affected by the refraction of lenses, causing resolution reduction.
In the above two modes, image resolution is reduced, both image quality and screen brightness are decreased distinctly, and further, the viewing distance and the viewing angle are also limited. Therefore, the two mainstream technologies have their limitations, and how to improve image quality has become one of the key factors to improve a naked-eye 3D display technology.